


…Не остров в этом мире

by Yozhik



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	…Не остров в этом мире

Память дарит нам наваждения,  
Но их не отличить  
От воспоминаний.

  
На самом деле мы помним всё. Абсолютно всё. Но, к счастью, этого мы не помним.  
Наша память – лишь острова в тумане.  
Девочка, бредущая по берегу, об этом не думает. Её воспоминания затянуты настолько густой пеленой, что превратились в чистый лист. Если и высветится что – откуда ей знать, реальный ли это след памяти или обманчивое видение.  
Мы помним всё, это наше проклятие, мы можем вспомнить лишь малую часть, это наше благословение.  
Девочка идёт по песку, у самой воды, смеётся, поднимает руку, заслоняя солнце.  
Наша память – острова в тумане; что может показать случайный луч солнца – нам неизвестно.  
Девочка поднимает руку, играя, гасит солнце. Свет пробивается сквозь пальцы, сквозь густую пелену забвения – и она, может быть, вспоминает.

Нежданный, плотный морской туман затягивает берег.


End file.
